


First Impressions, First Mistakes

by Bookishgirl



Series: Marvel OC One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Frustrated Loki, Pre-Avengers (2012), introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: Iris and Loki meet for the first time
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Marvel OC One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604671
Kudos: 1





	First Impressions, First Mistakes

Iris Eden had known the exact second that Loki, Prince of Asgard, had set foot on Earth. She usually didn't have her awareness for things like that cast very widely, but apparently being in the same state was enough. At first, she hadn't known who or what had arrived on Earth, only that it was something or someone in possession of a lot of power. She'd been mildly concerned when the presence remained, but when she hadn't immediately heard about any threat, she allowed it to slip to the back of her mind. 

She didn't get to enjoy that for long, though. Just a couple of days later, an unfamiliar man with pitch-black hair and a sharp face had shown up at her lab to speak with her, and she immediately knew: _he_ was the new presence she'd sensed. She was slightly wary of him at first, but when it became clear that he didn't know what she was, the Earth Mother decided to have a bit of fun with the stranger. She played dumb to some of his more odd questions about how the planet worked -- _honestly_ , how did he expect to blend in as human if he didn't understand the basics of the planet's ecosystems? -- and she could tell he was growing increasingly frustrated with her. Eventually, he snapped.

"Now listen here, little mortal," he hissed, invading Iris's personal space a bit as he spoke, clearly trying to intimidate her, and it took all her self control not to laugh in his face; instead, she simply smirked a bit at him as he continued speaking. "You are wearing my patience _incredibly_ thin, and trust me when I say that you don't want to test me. I know that you're much more intelligent than you've been making yourself seem, and it would be in your best interest to give me the information I require."

After the man, whose name she still had not managed to get out of him, had finished his little rant, Iris really did laugh at him. She shook her head at him, her expression becoming a bit more fierce as she took off the glasses she tended to wear in the lab and looked the stranger dead in the eye. "Nice try, but I'm not a 'little mortal' that you can intimidate and boss around like that. _Guess again_." Her deep eyes flashed as she stared at him, and it only took a few seconds for the man to realize his mistake. As the stranger realized who he was truly looking at, though, his eyes widened a bit, and he broke out into a wide grin. 

"My apologies," he said, giving a small bow to the scientist before him. "Now, allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Loki of Asgard, and I have a proposition for you."


End file.
